


On Holiday

by W4nderingStar



Series: Bloodbound [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hunter!Jack, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, and just a little more hint of their past, but gabe is here now, he's a teyollohcuani, poor Jack was so lonely, supernatural!Gabe, we dip into Jack's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: When Jack offered to get his husband a gift, he hadn't expected it to be a walk into the past he had left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What?! I'm going out of the Reaper76 week order!? GASP! Sorry, but for my own sanity I had to space out Tarnished Reflections.
> 
> This is part of the Bloodbound Series (What?! I continued Hail Mary and made it into a series!? Suprizes all around today!) So if you want a better idea of what a teyollohcani is, hit up my story Hail Mary and find out!!
> 
> For anyone that's read Hail Mary, this story takes place a good deal of time after those events, several months at least. (What?! I'm working on another piece of that story and it will continue?! Say whaaaat?!)

**On Holiday**

Vacation

 

All things considered, Gabriel's first plane ride hadn't been so bad. Though, to be brutally honest, Jack hoped something would have gone wrong. Not terribly wrong or anything. He didn't want to see what a stressed teyollohcuani would do while in a pressurized, flying tube at forty-thousand feet. Just something little, like a smell, or a sound that would have had him refusing to board the plane, or changing his mind about the trip. Then Jack would have had perfectly valid excuse not to go.

 

But Gabriel hardly bat an eye at the crowds in the international airport. When it was time to board, he hadn't hesitated. At the junction where the boarding hall met the plane itself, Gabriel _had_ paused. For a second, Jack thought he'd back out. But as soon as that thought crossed Jack's mind, Gabriel was over the threshold. They were going through with it.

 

More than three hundred years ago, this had been a months long journey aboard a tall ship with no guarantee of survival. Now, it had become a run of the mill ten hour hop at only seven or eight hundred bucks round trip.

 

When the engines escalated up to take off speed, Gabriel's claws dug into the armrest. Gently, Jack slid his hand over his husband's. Gabriel put his head back against the headrest as the plane's nose lifted and the ground dropped away. In moments, they were leveled off and Gabriel's claws retracted. Jack kept his hand right where it was. After awhile, the sun set behind them. Jack leaned against Gabriel. He in turn put his head on Jack's shoulder. Ten hours later, they landed in France.

 

Jack watched Gabriel curiously when they stepped out of the airport into the crisp, winter air. He was a gorgeous bronze streak of clam in a whirlwind of white snow and lights. His nostrils flared, taking in the scents of this new place. His head tilted from side to side, crimson eyes half-closed against the early morning light, scanning his surroundings. Not for the first time, Jack was reminded of a jaguar, a king surveying his realm. What must he see? Or smell? How many strange, new supernaturals’ scents must there be here? How many of those supernaturals in turn stopped when they smelled him? Was Gabriel the first teyollohcuani, the first new world creature, to set foot in the old?

 

Gabriel turned, regarding Jack with his cat-like gaze. “It's not cold enough. You said it was going to be cold.”

 

Jack laughed. Possibly the first time Gabriel had seen snow, and it wasn't cold enough. Jack should have known. Teyollohcuani ran hot, blisteringly hot. Maybe he should have planned for their holiday in the dead of winter rather than the end.

 

Gabriel growled back at him, crossing his arms. “What are you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing,” Jack said, hailing a cab. “I was just thinking, and you snapped me out of it.”

 

On the ride to their destination, Gabriel stared out the windows. Jack chewed on the thumb of his glove, trying not to look himself, but something always caught his eye. A door, a street sign, someone walking by. It'd been a long, long time since he'd been here. With every mile, his apprehension grew.

 

His teeth had worked a hole into his glove when Gabriel touched his shoulder. He snapped back to himself. “Yes?”

 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “I said we're here.”

 

Jack's stomach constricted, threatening to make him vomit. He forced the feeling aside. “Good.” He paid the cabbie and got out. The sight sucker-punched him, driving the air from his lungs.

 

The three story manor sat at the end of a long, manicured lane. Sculpted, snow dusted lawns sprawled before it. A frozen pond glittered like a jewel in the sun to their left. Peaking out from behind the manor house was the stable fit for royal studs. Or at least it had been. Now, there was no trace of the horses that once roamed here. Ancient pine trees dotted the perimeter of the land, cutting off the view of the modern city. It was like stepping back in time. Something warm touched his hand. Jack started.

 

“Hey,” Gabriel said softly, his breath a stream of silver. “You nervous about something?”

 

Jack shook his head. “What gave you that idea?” he asked, trying to be glib about it. “Let's go.” He stuffed his fists deep into the pockets of his coat, telling himself it was because he was cold and not because his hands were shaking. The gravel crunched under his boots as he slogged toward the house, gaze stubbornly fixated on the corner of a second story window until he reached the front entrance. Then he was forced to look at the ornate winged horse emblem painted in gold on the white door.

 

He knocked. For an eternity he stood there, waiting, shifting his weight. “No one here, let's go,” he said, turning.

 

Gabriel caught him by the elbow, checking his retreat. “Even teyollohcuani aren't that fast, _cariño._ Give them time to get to the door.”

 

Jack relented, turning back to stare at that damn coat of arms with the winged horse. After another eternity of waiting, the door finally opened.

 

“No tours today, please come back—” the young woman stopped when she caught sight of Jack. “Oh! _Monsieur_ Morrison!” The door opened all the way and the woman stepped back. She was a slight little thing, with short black hair, glasses, and in her research get up of comfortable jeans and a nice blouse. “I didn't expect you until later.”

 

“ _Simone_ ,” he said, dipping his head in greeting.

 

She beamed at him. “Oh goodness. Oh my. I have to say I'm so honored that you of all people would—” She stopped herself, clearing her throat. “Where are my manners? Please, come in out of the cold.” Only then did she look past him and notice that he wasn't alone. _“Qui est-ce?”_

 

“ _Mon mari,_ ” he told her, stepping inside. 

 

“Oh!”

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Gabriel said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

 

Simone blushed. Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently Gabriel didn't need to use his Voice on her to have her eating out of the palm of his hand. Poor research division. They didn't get out much and one chivalrous being had them blushing.

 

“I—welcome to _La Maison de Montfort_ , _Monsiur...._ ”

 

“Please, call me Gabriel.”

 

“Gabriel.”

 

She practically twittered like a schoolgirl.

 

Gabriel smiled, following Jack inside. Simone closed the door.

 

“This way,” Jack said, leading the way deeper into the manor.

 

He passed velvet roped-off rooms and halls, going by numerous informative signs in several languages until he reached the old servants quarters where Simone had her makeshift office. It was little more than a desk with one of those new-fangled computers and a mountain of papers and books.

 

“ _Pardonne le desordre,_ ” Simone apologized, rushing into the room and scooping up armfuls of papers and stuffing them back into the desk drawers. “I honestly wasn't expecting you to show up. We've only ever spoken over the phone or letters through the Order.”

 

Jack grunted.

 

Simone tucked the papers away, putting the books in neat stacks. “Everything is doing well, _Monsieur_ Morrison. The refurbishment of the west wing has been delayed, but the stable renovations were completed just a few weeks ago if you'd like to see them?”

 

He grunted again.

 

“You're interested in this house's upkeep?” Gabriel asked.

 

“In a way,” Jack said, taking off his coat and slinging it over Simone's chair.

 

“He's an integral part of the manor's restoration,” Simon said. “His knowledge has been priceless in historical value.”

 

“I'm just old,” Jack said.

 

Simone's gaze darted to Gabriel. “You do not look your age, _Monsieur_ Morrison.” She lowered her voice like she was sharing some kind of secret. “Surely your husband thinks you are much younger than you are?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. Honestly. Did the people in Research think Hunters were spies? “Gabriel is well aware that I'm three centuries old.” He should be, seeing as he was responsible for Jack's extended life. He caught his husband smirking out of the corner of his eye.

 

“ _Keenly_ aware,” Gabriel confirmed.

 

“Oh!” Simone smiled. “He is one of us?”

 

For expediency: “Yes.”

 

He got an arched eyebrow from Gabriel.

 

“Great! Then I can forgo secrecy.” Simone let out a sigh of relief.

 

Sure. Let her think she was being secretive.

 

“ _Bienvenue a la maison,_ _Monsieur_ Morrison,” she said, smiling brightly. 

 

Gabriel shot Jack a look that he studiously ignored. “I'd like to show Gabriel around.”

 

“Of course, of course!” Simone said. “When you said you were coming in person I canceled tours for the week so you could spend as much time as you like inspecting the manor.”

 

Jack had no intention to inspect anything. “We shouldn't be long.”

 

“Would you like me to give him the grand tour?” She pushed her small glasses up and blushed. “Of course you are clearly the expert, but perhaps you would like to relax and enjoy your holiday?”

 

“We'll be fine on our own,” Jack said. “You can go back to whatever you were doing. I didn't mean to intrude on your research.”

 

“Nonsense, it's your house,” Simone said, “I'm thrilled you allow me to study and curate the artifacts.”

 

Artifacts? As if Jack needed another reminder to make him feel ancient. “We won't be long,” he repeated. “I'll let you know when we're done.”

 

“Of course, _Monsieur_ Morrison, of course.”

 

Jack headed out the door back into the house. He strode down the main hall toward the stairs. Something grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Gabriel.

 

“You're running from something,” his husband said, interlacing their fingers.

 

Jack bristled. “No I'm not.”

 

Gabriel squeezed his hand and stepped onto the stairs with him. “My mistake, _cariño_.” He leaned in, brushing a soft kiss to Jack's cheek.

 

Jack quickly pecked his cheek back then continued up the stairs in silence. Gabriel squeezed his hand again as they walked to the second floor.

 

It hadn't changed much. It was clinical and pristine. Simone had added some vases from the collection with fresh flowers, but the portraits were all exactly where they'd always been, judging everyone from their place high on the wall.

 

Gabriel whistled softly. “You have a beautiful home.”

 

“It's not my home,” Jack mumbled.

 

Gabriel started strolling down the hall, dragging Jack with him. “Ancestors?” he asked, looking at the paintings.

 

“Yeah.” Jack kept his eyes on the far wall.

 

They continued at a frustratingly slow pace down the line of portraits, Gabriel looking each over like he was searching for something. Jack hoped he didn't see—

 

“Jack?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Gabriel tugged on his hand, pulling him to his side. Stiffly, Jack moved closer. Gabriel put his arm around his waist.

 

“You come from a long line of Hunters, don't you?”

 

He flinched. Damn it, Gabriel was too sharp. “Yes.”

 

Gabriel nuzzled Jack's neck, his soft, hot breaths warming his skin.

 

“What gave it away?” Jack asked lamely.

 

“Every painting as the same sigil hidden somewhere on it.” Gabriel kissed just behind his ear. “Exactly like the one you used to wear when you came back.”

 

“If it's any consolation,” Jack said as Gabriel kissed down his cheek and jaw. “I had no idea before we were married.”

 

“It's alright, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel whispered. “We don't get to choose our family.”

 

“They're not my family,” Jack snapped.

 

Gabriel's kisses slowed. “Then they won't mind if I kiss you.”

 

Before Jack could answer, his lips were occupied with his husband's. Gabriel's arms slipped around his waist, pulling him flush. Jack melted against his husband, putting his hands on Gabriel's hips as he ran his tongue along Gabriel's perfect teeth. Gabriel made a growling sound deep in his chest that had Jack shuddering.

 

“They wouldn't like it if I bit you, would they?”

 

“Gabriel,” Jack warned.

 

He smiled between kisses.

 

“No.”

 

Gabriel pouted. “Just a little one?”

 

“Simone is still here and thinks you're part of the Order. Let's avoid difficult questions if she happens to come up here and catch you drinking my blood.”

 

“Or will you be drinking mine?” Gabriel teased, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Goddamn, it was tempting to get blood-drunk and forget all of the shit around him. “No.”

 

“It's your house isn't it?” Gabriel said. “You can do whatever you want.”

 

Jack shook his head. “I gifted it to my Order to use for research ages ago. Technically, it's a historical landmark, not mine.”

 

“Simone seems to think it's still yours.”

 

Jack sighed and untangled himself from Gabriel's warm embrace. “She's research division and a student of history. She only says it's mine because I used to live here.”

 

Gabriel took Jack's hand again. “So, this is your childhood home?”

 

“It's the house I was born in,” Jack said.

 

When he'd offered to get Gabriel a present, he'd never suspected he would ask to see where Jack had grown up. No matter how hard Jack had tried to tempt him into changing his mind, Gabriel couldn't be swayed. He wanted to know more about Jack's past. There was no getting out of it.

 

Gabriel kissed Jack's cheek again. “Do you have a painting?”

 

Jack let out a short bark of laughter. “No,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Your parents?”

 

He nodded.

 

“May I see?”

 

Jack sighed. “If you want.”

 

Gabriel smiled, his crimson gaze soft and understanding. “I would.”

 

“This way.” Jack lead Gabriel down a long hall to the left away from the portraits.

 

The ornate office doors were velvet-roped off. Jack unlatched the rope and opened the doors. The office had changed. Simone had done her best to approximate what it would have looked like, but it looked too homey and lived in. Jack had only cold, formal memories of this place. It was meant to impress and dazzle other visiting nobles.

 

Now the huge windows were open and uncovered, foregoing candles, and letting in cool, fresh air to get rid of the musty stink of age.

 

The giant, gilded oak desk was polished to perfection, it's top neatly arranged to look as if someone had been working on important account papers. A play for the tour groups. No real work had ever been done in this room.

 

“Here,” Jack said pointing to the enormous canvas on the wall behind the desk. A man and woman stood together as a young boy sat on a stool by their feet. All three were blond haired, with high cheekbones and square jaws. Three pairs of gray eyes stared down at him. “ _Javier de_ _Montfort_ , my father.”

 

Gabriel placed his hands on the desk, leaning on it as he looked up, studying the painting. “That's you and your mother?”

 

“His wife and heir,” Jack said, shrugging. “ _Sophie_ and _Benedict de Montfort._ ”

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, quizzical expression on his handsome face.

 

“My mother was Fiona Morrison, his Scottish mistress. I'm _Jacques de_ Morrison, the bastard son.”

 

Gabriel's nose crinkled like he'd smelled something foul. “I'd forgotten you trace lineage through the male line,” he said, as if it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. He cracked a smile. “Your name is Jacques?”

 

“It translates to Jack,” he clarified.

 

Gabriel shifted closer, brushing their fingers together. “Jacques is nice. When did you change it?”

 

“A long time ago.”

 

Gabriel's hand drifted away. “Have I made you mad, _cariño_?”

 

“No,” Jack said, brushing is knuckles over the back of Gabriel's hand. “Just... a lot of memories of this place.”

 

Gabriel turned his hand over and Jack interlaced their fingers, holding onto him tight.

 

“You don't have to share them,” Gabriel said, nuzzling his neck. “I only want to be closer to you, _mi_ _corazón_. If they hurt... we can go.”

 

“They don't,” Jack said. “They're just... complicated.”

 

“I have eternity to listen to them,” Gabriel said, kissing Jack's shoulder. “If you'll let me.”

 

Jack sighed, resting his cheek on his husband's shoulder. “You'll be bored.”

 

“Of you, _mi sol_? Never.” Gabriel kissed his forehead. “Is there a picture of your mother?”

 

“No,” Jack said.

 

“What did she look like?”

 

Jack glanced up at the painting and the stern gaze that felt just as real now as it had when he was a boy. “Not here,” he said. He stepped away from the desk, tugging Gabriel toward the door.

 

His husband followed with no more prompting. They left the office and strolled the halls. Jack laced their fingers together again, soaking in Gabriel's warmth as he tried to clear his thoughts. Where did he start? It wasn't a lie that his memories didn't hurt, but they weren't painless either.

 

Gabriel made small talk as they meandered down the hall. He would comment on a painting, or the color of a room, filling the silent hall with his soft voice. Slowly, Jack unwound from the taunt coil he'd become. They reached the end of the hall and descended a small, servant's staircase.

 

“She was pretty,” Jack mumbled when they reached the first floor.

 

Gabriel cocked his head Jack's way, but said nothing.

 

“I was told her hair was the color of a summer sunset, fiery-red that would dance in the wind. Her skin was snow-white, with freckles across her cheeks and nose. The sky paled in comparison to the blue of her eyes. It was said her beauty bewitched everyone the moment they saw her.”

 

Gabriel's hand squeezed his, but he didn't interrupt.

 

“She was the only daughter of a minor noble, but was apparently too strong willed for him to marry off at home, so he tried elsewhere. The legend is that my father was out hunting and happened upon her traveling party while she galloped her mare around a lake. He fell in love at first sight. When she returned to her party, he proclaimed his love and asked her to come away with him. And she did.”

 

“Romantic,” Gabriel said, smiling.

 

Jack shrugged. “It didn't last long. My father was already a married man when my mother came to France. _Madam de Montfort_ had been married to my father for years, since they were both teens, I believe. And she had yet to carry an heir to term. Then her husband brings a strange new woman home.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “If someone did that to teyollohcuani women, there would be blood. And not theirs.”

 

“It was common here,” Jack said. “So common it was expected of a nobleman to have a mistress. Several even. Maybe that's why _Madam de Montfort_ never did anything.”

 

“She didn't have an issue with a new woman in her territory?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Oh she had a very big issue with it,” Jack said, glancing out the window. “But she was... civil about it. She never spoke to my mother, or of my mother. As far as I know, they never crossed paths. And then they both became pregnant.”

 

“You enter the story,” Gabriel said.

 

“Hmm,” Jack said, stopping at one of the windows that overlooked the frozen pond. “ _Madam de Montfort_ had never given my father a son, and now this new woman looked to be poised to give him an heir, maybe even take her place in the house. Perhaps to spite my mother, she gave birth to _Benedict_ two days before I was born.”

 

Gabriel put his arms around Jack's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “When were you born?”

 

“Summer,” Jack said.

 

“A summer son,” Gabriel said. “Teyollohcuani believe children born in summer are favored by the Sun god.”

 

“Hmm, I didn't feel favored,” Jack said. “I was my mother's first child, and the birth was difficult. It took her an entire day to bring me into the world. She was never the same afterwards. She was sickly, then wasted away. She died when I turned two.”

 

“Oh, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel whispered, kissing his neck. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Jack leaned back against him. “Nothing to be sorry for. I don't remember her.”

 

“Nothing?” Gabriel asked. “Nothing at all?”

 

Jack closed his eyes. There was, perhaps, one memory. He didn't know if it was of his mother, but he remembered hugging something soft and warm, and feeling a sense of belonging. Something he hadn't known then, but that he would be missing for a long, long time. He nodded. “I don't remember her face, or her voice... anything.”

 

Gabriel's arms encircled his chest and his face buried into Jack's shoulder. “It must have been hard for you.” He nuzzled Jack's shoulder. “Growing up without a mother.... unthinkable.”

 

Jack smiled. “You would have liked her. I was told she could ride better than any man and had a sharper tongue than any politician.”

 

“Sounds like she would have been a queen if she were teyollohcuani,” Gabriel said. He placed a soft kiss behind Jack's ear. “And your childhood?”

 

“Odd,” Jack said. “I was a bastard of noble blood. I couldn't be made a servant, but I couldn't be part of the society of the aristocrats. Without my mother, it fell to _Madam de Montfort_ to care for me.”

 

Gabriel's grip tightened and the tips of his claws pricked at Jack's skin. “Was she cruel to you?”

 

“Not really, it was....” He sighed. “Like I said, it's complicated.”

 

“I have all of time to listen,” Gabriel said. “Whenever you want to tell me.”

 

There were too many thoughts floating around his head, all half-remembered memories of a blurry childhood.

 

“I wasn't abused,” Jack said. “Not like so many other bastards have been. I was probably the luckiest boy in any noble family. I could have been poisoned, or sent away, sold into servitude or merely disappeared. But _Madam de Montfort_ made sure I was fed and clothed, that I at least learned my numbers and letters.”

 

Gabriel made an odd strangled-growl sound that Jack had never heard before. His fingers splayed, clutching at Jack's chest like he would fall apart.

 

“I guess I have to thank her for that,” Gabriel muttered. “Where was your father in all this?”

 

Jack shrugged. “Fathers didn't really partake in the raising of children. He was there but... distant.”

 

The strangled-growl came again. Jack idly wondered what that sound was meant to convey. Snarls were to show displeasure, growls were challenges, Jack had come to know those well. This sound puzzled him.

 

“Sounds miserable,” Gabriel said.

 

“It wasn't so bad,” Jack told him. “I was just a gray area. I was given over to the servants to raise, but I was technically above them. They couldn't order me like they could the other servant's children, but I had no power of my own.” He chuckled. “Wild as a weed with no one to tend me the cook used to say.”

 

“Alone?”

 

Jack shrugged. Or rather, shrugged as best he could with his husband plastered to his back. “Sometimes the other children would play with me if we were out of sight of the grown ups.”

 

“And your brother?”

 

Jack shook his head. “ _Madam_ _de Montfort_ would never allow it. I don't think we ever saw each other face to face until many years later. I saw him all the time, but as someone was hustling me out of the room when he would enter.”

 

“Shameful,” Gabriel growled.

 

Jack pat his husband's hand. Gabriel was more worked up then he was. “Shh, _mi amor_ ,” Jack said. “It's alright. It was a long time ago.”

 

“Children are a rare blessing for teyollohcuani.” Gabriel snorted. “They are born into families that love and care for them. If their mother dies, their aunts care for them as if they were their own. No child is left without a family that loves them.” He nuzzled into the nape of Jack's neck. “I'm sorry, _mi sol._ ”

 

“There's nothing to be sorry for. I was fed and educated.”

 

“But you were lonely.”

 

Very lonely. Jack sighed. “It could have been worse.”

 

“It should have been better.”

 

Jack shimmied out of Gabriel's hold and took his hand, continuing their walk. Gabriel clutched his hand like he thought Jack would run off. Jack gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

After several moments of strolling in silence, Jack paused outside a room.

 

“ _Cariño_?”

 

Jack drifted toward the door and opened it. It was crowded with dusty junk, boxes of old papers, but the old bed was still in the same place, stacked with boxes and bundles of antiques that Simone had yet to catalog.

 

“This was my room.”

 

Gabriel wrapped himself around Jack again, tucking his chin over his shoulder. “Back here in the back? With no window?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

Gabriel scoffed. “Our closet was larger than this.”

 

Jack chuckled, petting Gabriel's cheek. “Now you know why I loved our home so much. I finally had space to stretch out.”

 

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. “Are there any happy memories for you here?”

 

Jack thought for a moment. “I was happy when I learned to ride. My father loved horses. Sometimes, I would be riding, and catch him watching me from the study window. That made me happy.”

 

Gabriel kissed his neck. “You're my entire world, Jack. I never want you to be lonely again. Never. I love you so much.”

 

Jack turned his head, kissing Gabriel's temple. “I love you too.”

 

Gabriel lifted his head, placing a kiss on Jack's lips. They stayed that way for a while, Jack relaxing into his husband's warm embrace, feeling safe and loved.

 

Slowly, Gabriel pulled away. “You're a Frenchman.”

 

“ _Oui._ ”

 

“But when we met, you spoke Spanish.”

 

“ _Sí_.”

 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow.

 

“I speak lots of languages, Gabriel. French, Latin, Spanish, Arabic, German, Portuguese.”

 

“Yet you chose to teach me Spanish. I've never heard you speak your birth language before today.”

 

Jack shrugged.

 

Gabriel kissed him again. “Will you tell me that story?”

 

Jack considered a moment. “Are you up for another flight?”

 

~

 

Jack inhaled deeply, taking in the salty sea air as the gulls cried overhead. The sun warmed his skin as he shed his heavy coat. He smiled, taking Gabriel's hand. His husband had shed his jacket and the large sunglasses had reappeared. He looked so handsome in his tight shirt with no jacket covering up his perfect body. He knew Gabriel had enjoyed the cold and snow, but he seemed to be putting up with the Mediterranean warmth just fine.

 

“A big change from France,” Gabriel commented as they strolled along the beach.

 

“Very,” Jack agreed, swinging their clasped hands between them. He looked out over the simmering water and smiled. “It's beautiful.”

 

“ _Eres hermoso_ ,” Gabriel said.

 

Jack chuckled leaning in and kissing his husband's cheek. “Flatterer.”

 

Gabriel kissed him back. “Not if it's the truth.”

 

Jack leaned against him, smiling. “ _Te amo._ ”

 

“ _Yo tambien te amo._ ” Gabriel kissed his forehead.

 

They strolled along the sand, the waves coming up and kissing their bare feet before receding.

 

“When I was ten,” Jack began. “ _Madam_ _de Montfort_ and my father sent _Benedict_ to be instructed at court. They decided that I would go to a monastery. _Madam_ chose a little place in southern Spain for me. Far enough away that I wouldn't be a threat to _Benedict_ and his position as heir, but close enough so that my father could keep an eye on me if he wished.”

 

Jack stopped, picking up a shiny stone and turning it over in his palm as they walked. “My monastery was here, just a mile or two west. It's a strip mall now, but back then, it was the only thing for miles. I was put into the care of Brother Antonio. He was a kind man that took the boys sent to the church under his wing. He preached tolerance in a time when exclusion was what most spewed.”

 

“I like him already,” Gabriel said. “What was he like?”

 

“He was a demanding teacher, but fair and kind. When he saw I had a gift for languages, he encouraged me to pursue my learning. He was the one that sent me abroad. I studied in Egypt, Constantinople, Rome.”

 

“Is that where you got your wanderlust, _cielo_?”

 

Jack smiled. “Yes. I learned that the world was so much larger than I'd ever imagined.”

 

“Sounds like he was a better family than the one you came from.”

 

Jack smiled. “He was more of a mentor than family.”

 

“That's why you prefer Spanish?” Gabriel asked.

 

“This was the first place I felt like I belonged. Spanish feels like home.” He drifted closer, brushing his shoulder with Gabriel's. “Until I found you.”

 

“Technically, I found you,” Gabriel corrected.

 

“We found each other,” Jack admitted.

 

They walked along the shore, letting the water steal the sand from under their toes.

 

“Thank you for letting me change our holiday plans to stay here.”

“No. Thank you, _mi luz_ , for sharing your life with me.”

 

“ _Por ti, corazón, lo que sea,_ ” Jack hummed, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Once more and forever, my heartfelt thanks to Midna_Ronoa, who always makes time for silly, single language speaking no matter how hard I try me and all my crazy translation demands!  
> French however was google translate so if anyone speaks French and would like to correct me please do because I would love to make a new friend and correct my silly errors!!
> 
> Translations:  
> Cariño- sweetheart  
> Qui est-ce?- Who is this?  
> Mon mari- My husband  
> Pardonne le desordre- Pardon the mess  
> Bienvenue a la maison, Monseiur Morrison- Welcome home, Mr. Morrison.  
> Mi corazón- my heart (sweetheart)  
> Oui- yes  
> Si- yes  
> Eres hermoso-You're beautiful/handsome  
> Te amo- I love you  
> Yo tambien te amo- I love you too  
> Cielo- sunshine (note: There is no translation for “sunshine” as an endearment, but cielo—meaning sky—is the closest thing to it)  
> Mi luz- my light  
> Por ti, corazón, lo que sea- For you, my heart, anything.


End file.
